Life is way to short to blend in
by kitti83
Summary: Okay I was so bored so I kind of wrote this story of how Gaara loves Hinata, but he just couldn’t tell her. What happens when Hinata finds out that Gaara is a VAMPIRE!Rateing may change.I thought about what everyone said so I Rewrote the 3rd Chapie.
1. New Life

_**Summary **_

_**Okay I was so bored so I kind of wrote this story of how Gaara loves Hinata, but he just couldn't tell her. What happens when Hinata finds out that Gaara is a VAMPIRE! **_

_**Disclaimer **_

_**I don't own Naruto! I love the show and all, but lets not go crazy! Anyway, on with the fanfic!**_

Well Hinata just started a new life in Suna. -Lets just say her dad was an ass. It's a long story-

"Mom, do I really have to go to a new school?"Hinata asked. "I mean my old school is only a thirty minute drive from where we are moving to,"shegroaned.

"Yes, that's thirty minutes that I don't have in the mornings. I will only have enough to get you to your new school and then go to work. You're going to make new friends. I promise,"Ms.Hyugga assured her.

For the rest of the trip, both Hinata and her mother were silent. Once at the house Hinata was the first to break the silence by asking, "mom, you didn't send me to a school where we have to wear uniformns, did you". Her mother giggled. "No, sweet heart I didn't" "Oh thank God," she sighed. Once again there was silence as Hinata and her mother unpacked, ate dinner, and soon went to bed.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

_**BUZZ!**_ Hinata yelped "I hate that damn alarm clock," she spat. She got out of bed and got dressed. Clothing herself in a black heartagram tube top, with tight emo jeans. Those of which were covered in skulls and punk band logos. "Hinata are you awake," her mother asked." "Yeah," she replied tiredly. "Well come on I'm going to late for work."

Hinata obeyed, and she traveled down the steps after brushing her teeth and hair. Once both her and her mother were out the door and in the car, Hinata did what most rockers do in the morning, blast rock music! The music continued until Hinata reached her doom! Suna high.

"Mom don't make me go in there'"she pleaded.

"Go," was her mother's agitated reply. 

"But-,"she was cut off by Ms.Hyugga.

"No buts. Now go,"she spat to her daughter.

"Fine," she growled. The young Hyugga grabbed her book bag and guitar case.

"Bye mom," she sighed smiling sweetly.

With that she walked into the front entrance of her new school. Hinata was so amazed by the size of the school that she ran smack into another being. 

"I'm so sorry,"the Hyugga breathed. 

"No, it's okay,"the unfamiliar sounded so calm as she tried to take to blame for the accident.

The young women helped pick up Hinata's books and papers when she happened to stumble on one of the young Hyugga's drawings. 

"Wow, this is a really good picture,"she said. 

"Oh, thank you,"Hinata replied. 

"By the way I'm Sakura. Are you new," she asked. 

"I'm Hinata and yes I am new here"

"Good. Hey how about I give you a tour of the school."

"Umm.. sure why not,"Hinata smiled and followed Sakura through the halls. She was about to start a new school and a new life.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-_


	2. New School

_**A/N: One of you guys asked me to make Sakura the enemy in this story sorry I can't I kinda have already planned out the story, but to make up for it I will add some tension between to the two of them okay I love you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for the billionth time Lol!**_

_**Recap: Hinata just moved into Suna and is now going to Suna High. When she finally gets there she runs into Sakura, who has just offered to give her a tour of the school. Hinata-being as sweet as she is accepts-.**_

"Sakura, where are we going,"Hinata asked

"Well, before you know about the school, you got to know the people in it duh,"

"Okay,"

"First let me show you to the _**preps**_," Sakura snarled at the word. "That's Shani she thinks she is the prettiest girl in school and she thinks that everyone is uglier then she is, but you don't see us hiding behind all that make up,"she spat. Pointing an angry finger at the blonde. Hinata seemed very uneasy she didn't like the look of Shani. "And that's Nichole she isn't as _**evil **_as Shani, but she's got the attitude to make up for it. The sad thing is I'm just getting started, but those two are the only ones you really need to worry about. Beth & Sam are cool it's one of those rare moments where if you're cool with them they will be cool with you,"Sakura explained.

"Wow, looks like I have got a lot to learn,"Hinata sighed.

"You could say that,"Sakura giggled.

_**RING! **_

"There goes the bell, hey I will see you later okay. Your classroom number is 153, See ya," with that, both Sakura and Hianta were off to class. The young Hyugga walked into the classroom almost completely terrified.

She walked up to the teacher asking "Excuse me, but where do I sit"

"Lucky you, there is only one seat open. Go sit over by Gaara. Don't worry he won't bite,"

Hinata did as she was told & sat between Gaara & Naruto. This school was getting more and more interesting by the second. The teacher didn't do much of anything accept explain the rules to the class so Hinata didn't do anything, most of the class including herself listened to their Ipods. Once first period was over Hinata met up with Sakura again in the hallway.

"Hey Hinata, how was your first period"

"It was okay, all we did was listen to our Ipods"

"Yeah, we usually do that"Anyway, I want you to meet some of my friends is that okay"

"Umm.. Sure"

_**RING!**_

"But, I will have to meet them after school okay"

"Sure"

"Thanks, bye Sakura"

"See ya"

Second period was the same as the first. So it seemed boring. All the classes were the same so her first day was the worst and probably the most boring ever!

After school the Hyugga met up with her friend at the front of the school.

"Sakura!"

"Hey girl, what's up"

"Nothing, so are you going to introduce me to your friends or not"

"Yeah, but they already went home. I will introduce them tomorrow okay"

"Okay I'm going to go ahead and go home."

"Oh, hey, before you go I was wondering do you wanna go to a party with us on Friday night,"Sakura asked.

"Yeah, that would be awesome"

"Great see ya then"

"Yeah bye Sakura,"

Hinata's walk home was completely silent as she listened to her Ipod. Then out of nowhere she bumped into something hard.

"Sorry," she breathed

"Its cool, here," he said as he handed Hinata her books.

"I saw you drawing in class today. You're really good at it," he seemed so quiet and calm to Hinata. And boy was he hot!

"Oh, thank you. Do you draw," she asked.

"Yeah, I do," he stated flatly.

"Do you mind if I look at them," Hinata asked.

"Sure go ahead"

"Thanks Gaara" He seemed a little surprised when he heard his name.

"You know my name," he asked dumb found.

Hinata looked up "Yeah, I do I sit next to you in first and third period. By the way these drawings are really good drawings" she exclaimed as she gave him back his sketch pad.

"Thanks," he once again said flatly.

"It's getting late I have to get home. Bye Gaara I will see ya tomorrow," she smiled and waved goodbye.

Once she was home Hinata's mother asked, "How was your first day dear". "It was…good"

"Well I'm glad to hear that". With that Hinata went to her room. "Yeah mom so am I"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Yes the second chapter done! I'm pretty good at cliff hangers love this story its a lot of fun to write I mite just add another chapter tonight. Depending on how late it is. Anyway, R&R **_


	3. Interesting IM

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_**Recap: Hinata just got through her first day at Suna High. And now that she's met Gaara it doesn't seem all that bad.**_

Hinata went to her room and turned it on to 102.1 the Edge (A/N: If you don't live in TX, then the Edge is a rock station here in TX)

"_Okay I'm going to check my Myspace and then go take a shower," Hinata thought to herself. _She turned on her laptop and went to the popular website. She had messages ofcourse, but not from the person she was expecting. It was from Gaara. It read, **Hey Hinata, what's up? **Hinata's reply read,

**Hey Gaara I'm good. Do you have Yahoo IM?**

**Yeah I have IM. Hold on a second.**

**(A/N: The rest of the chapter will be an IM conversation)**

"**EmoGaara has just sighed in"**

**  
"Punkchick has just sighed in"**

**Punkchick: Hey Gaara **

**EmoGaara: Hey**

**Punkchick: What's up?**

**EmoGaara: Nothing just bored**

**Punkchick: Hey I'm going to church tomorrow wanna go?**

**EmoGaara: Yeah **

**Punkchick: YAY!**

**EmoGaara: …What was that? Lol**

**Punkchick: Lol sorry I'm just happy you're going!**

**EmoGaara: Yeah?**

**Punkchick: Yeah is there a problem XD**

**EmoGaara: No Lol I just like to mess with you**

**Punkchick: Haha very funny**

**EmoGaara: Yeah I know**

**Punkchick: ...**

**EmoGaara: Okay I will stop lol**

**Punkchick: Hey my mom wants me to take a shower I will be back in 15 okay?**

**EmoGaara: I will be waiting love lol jk**

**Punkchick: I will miss you ;)**

**EmoGaara: I know ;)**

**Punkchick: BRB**

**20 Minutes later…**

**Punkchick: I'm back.**

**EmoGaara: You're late.**

**Punkchick: Yeah, by like 5 minutes lol.**

**EmoGaara: Hey I saw you reading '****Queen of the damned'** **In third period today(A/N: That is a vampire book) You like vampires?**

**Punkchick: Yeah I love them!**

**EmoGaara: Kool I like them too. They...Interest me.**

**Punkchick: Really?**

**EmoGaara: Yes**

**Punkchick: Hey it's like one in the morning I will see you in the morning okay?**

**EmoGaara: Can I come and walk to school tomorrow?**

**Punkchick: Sure, I will see you in the morning okay? Love ya**

"**Punkchick has just sighed off"**

**EmoGaara: I love you too. **

"**EmoGaara has just sighed off"**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**I told you I would add another chapter! Lol R&R **


	4. What happend? Its all so new

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **_

_**Recap: Hinata has just learned a little bit more about Gaara. **_

_**Buzz! **_"I still hate that stupid clock," she spat. She got up and dressed. She wore a black shirt with a heart and cross bones, black jeans, a spiked belt, black and white converse, and last but not least black and white striped arm covers.

"Hinata, I won't be able to take you to school today," said her mother. She sounded very ill.

"That's okay mom I can walk".

"You sure," her mother asked.

"Yeah mom it's no problem," the young Hyugga assured her.

"Okay if your sure," with that her mom walked back to her room to rest.

Hinata bushed hair and soon was out the door. She started to walk down her driveway with her book bag slung over her shoulder. Everything was quiet, so she put her Ipod in her ears, but before she could turn it on. Someone took it from her. And it was Gaara himself.

"Gaara, give that back," Hinata spat.

"Why should I," he asked sarcastically

"Cause I said so now give it"

"I don't want to"

"Give me NOW," she yelled trying to pull the device out of his hands.

"Here," he sighed. For a woman she was pretty strong. "Gaara I told my friend that I would meet some of her friends this morning. Do you think you can get me to school in one piece," she asked with intimidation.

"Yeah, go get in my car," he replied. She did as she was told and got into his black corvette. He followed close behind her. Only he got on the driver's side. He started the car and backed out of the driveway with ease. The car ride to school was almost completely quiet; all you could hear was the rock music and the purr of the engine.

"Do you ever actually plan on taking me to school," Hinata asked. When she noticed that the car ride was taking longer then expected.

"Yeah, I'm just making sure my sister is actually going to school"

"Why, has she done something wrong"

"Yes, she has definitely done a lot of bad things in the past," Gaara breathed as he pressed on the brakes. After which he looked at the floorboard in front of him, almost as if he was ashamed of his own sister.

"What has she done," Hinata asked.

"I will talk about it some other time okay," he spat.

After the talk about his sister there was a long silence until they got to their school.

"Thanks Gaara-kun for driving me to school. But what happened to walking me to school", she giggled.

He chuckled, "Sorry, I forgot about the walking part."

"It's all right," she said with a bright smile on her face. "Since you were 'oh so nice enough to give me a ride to school'. Can you give both of us a ride to church tonight," she asked. "Umm sure," he shrugged. "Thanks," she chirped. "Hey Gaara I have to go meet up with Sakura she wanted me to meet some people,"

"All right I will see you later," he said emotionlessly.

Hinata ran to her locker expecting Sakura to be there, and she was. Considering they were locker buddies.

"Hiya Sakura what's up," she questioned.

"Hey Hina-chan," she was very quiet today, and Hinata had yet to figure out why.

"Sakura is everything all right"

"No, I can't believe you were talking to the preps this morning!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. Don't deny it!"

"First off, would it matter if I talked to them, and second I didn't even talk to them I was late to school this morning! So you need to learn to get your facts straight," the young Hyugga shouted.

"Oh Im sorry," she said with that fake smile on your face.

"That's it you yelled at me and all I get is an 'oh I'm sorry'?! No, that's NOT going to work. When start acting like your sixteen and not like your four you can come talk to me"

_**Buzz! **_

"I have to go now. I will see you after school. That's only if you have a better attitude."

With that Hinata walked to her first period class, and she was greeted by Gaara. Her so-called 'not' boyfriend. She sat down next to Gaara and awaited instructions.

"All right everyone, I know it's the second day of school, but you're in high school now. So today you're going to have a pop-quiz.", the teacher spoke softly but sternly. The entire class groaned, but they had no choice. They took the quiz with ease especially Hinata. She was very quiz smart. Once she was done she turned it into the teacher. She returned to her seat and began to read her book.

Soon the entire school day was gone. It seemed to go by in a few minutes. After the school's students were released from the prison of the school building, Hinata saw Sakura speaking to Temari. Gaara's sister. Hinata glanced at her 'friend' and soon looked away to hide the few tears that hung on to her face.

She met Gaara at his car and got in on the passenger side with out saying a word. He soon climbed in on the driver's side.

"Hinata what's the matter," he asked with a questioning look.

"Nothing I'm fine," she sniffled.

"Please tell me what's wrong"

"Gaara I told you I'm fine"

"Hinata you're lying"

"I know," she cried.

"Come here," he sighed opening his arms welcoming her.

She flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hinata it's all right. It will be okay. I tell you what, how about I take you out to eat before church," He asked.

"Sure, that would make me feel a lot better," she sighed wipe the tears off her face.

Garra started the engine and hearing the engine purr. Almost seem to soothe the headache she was getting from crying. Gaara began to drive the car, taking the turns and curves on the road slowly due to her now developing headache. Before she knew it she was pulling into the El'Chico parking lot. (A/N: That's a Mexican food restaurant here in Texas.)

"Hope you like Mexican food," Gaara smiled.


	5. Everything went WRONG!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **_

_**Recap: Hinata just had her second day of school and is about to go to church, but before she goes Gaara has offered to take her out to eat. (A/N: The church is called Seven - don't ask - That's what my church is called.)**_

Gaara pulled into the parking space with ease and turned off the car engine. He got out and went to the other side and opened the passenger door. Hinata got out of the car and smiled sweetly at him. Soon they began to walk towards the entrance of the building. Once inside they were inside they were greeted by one of the waitresses who -get this- was Tenten!

"Hi welcome to El'Chico's," she said cheerfully.

"Tenten, is that you," Hinata questioned.

"Oh my Gosh Hinata!"

"Yeah it's me," Hinata said smiling.

"Look I don't mean to ruin a good time for you two, but we are booked it will be at least a three hour wait before you can get a table."

"But you're our friend can't you make an exception," Hinata pleaded.

"I would, but I just got this job and I don't want to loose it"

"It's all right Hinata we can go eat somewhere else," Gaara said reassuring her.

"Oh all right fine," Hinata agreed folding her arms in front of her chest in a pouting manner.

Both Hinata and Gaara walked out of the restaurant together and got back into the car. "Gaara you can go ahead and take me home I have to go home and feed my animals and I have to check up on my mom she's sick," Hinata spoke softly almost sadly. Gaara noticed this, he knew she didn't want to leave. "All right," he stated flatly and soon started the car's engine. The car ride to the young girl's house was driven in silence. Once Gaara pulled up to Hinata's house, she did something that both of them didn't expect. She kissed him on the cheek. His skin was cold almost like stone, but she disregarded that. The raven haired girl got her book bags and got out of the car waving goodbye.

Once inside the house Hinata did exactly what she said she was going to do. She got the dog food bag and poured it into a bowl for her dog. She set the bowl in the floor, which was labeled 'Angel'. _**A/N: Angel is one of my dogs and she is very sweet. She is a pit bull) **_She walked over to the backdoor and opened it calling Angel into the house. "Angel come here sweetie," she called across the yard. It wasn't long before the pit bull came running across the yard. "Wow baby girl you're just getting prettier everyday," Hinata complimented the dog happily. Angel is a pure bread pit bull, although she has the unique colors and patterns of a German shepherd. _**(A/N: She really looks like that) **_Soon Angel was at her food bowl eating. Hinata went to her mother's bedroom and was about to knock, but was stopped by the labored breathing of her mom sleeping. Instead of waking her mother, she decided to go into her room and spend the rest of her time on the computer. She once again got an IM from Gaara.

"**EmoGaara has just signed in"**

"**PunkChick has just signed in"**

**EmoGaara: Hey**

**PunkChick: Hi**

**EmoGaara: What are you up too?**

**PunkChick: I'm just checking my myspace. You?**

**EmoGaara: Nothing just thinking about you. ;)**

**PunkChick: So sweet. ;) **

**EmoGaara: Hey what time do I need to pick you up?**

**PunkChick: In about fifteen minutes. Is that okay?**

**EmoGaara: That's perfect. Hey I g2g so I can pick you up.**

**PunkChick: 'Kay see you then.**

"**EmoGaara has just signed off"**

"**PunkChick has just signed off"**

It wasn't long before Hinata's cell phone was ringing. It was Gaara. She picked up the phone, speaking softly.

"Hello," She said almost questioned.

"It's me," his voice was low almost angry. "Meet me outside I'm in your driveway"

"'Kay," Hinata hung up the phone and was about to go out the door before she realized that her mom didn't know she was going. So before she left she left a note on the contour explaining everything. After she left the note in a place she was sure her mother would find it she was out the door. She went to the passenger side door and opened it. She sat down and looked at Gaara who seemed to be angry.

"Gaara what's wrong," she asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing," he hissed. His voice was deep and rough, almost demonic.

Hinata came back a bit hurt and reached out to grab his hand. He took it, but his iron grip was painful. She ignored it and tried to focus on Gaara. "Please tell me what's wrong," her voice was sad and scratchy.

"I told you already I'm fine," he hissed.

"Why are you lying to me"

Soon Gaara was in tears. "I don't know," he whimpered. He let go of her hand and her hand slide upward on to his arm. She noticed there was enormous heat coming through his arm cover. She quickly pulled it down and discovered the Gaara had cut himself, and they were recent cuts.

"Gaara what happened," she was shocked she never thought he would do something like that. He was quick to pull his hand away. Everything was quiet until Hinata got out of the car shutting the door behind her. The redhead's hands cringed against the steering wheel out of pure sadness and regret. Suddenly the driver side door opened and Gaara looked up to see a teary eyed Hinata. She crawled over him in the seat, and straddled his hips and hugged him tightly. She gripped the back of his shirt tightly as if he were a treasure that would slip right through her fingers. She buried her face into his neck and cried gently in his arms.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I'm so sorry," He whispered in her ear. "How can I make it up to you"

"Please just take us to church," she said smiling sweetly.

**XOXOXO**

**Mawhahah Im so evilness at the cliffhangers XD R&R**


	6. One big step For a small rose

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **_

_**Summary: Well things got a little hectic between Hinata and Gaara, but naturally Hinata knows how to make it better. How is that? By going to church.**_

Hinata crawled back over him to the passenger side and put on her seat belt. Gaara, himself put on his seat belt and turn the keys to start the engine. Hinata absolutely adored his car, the purr of the engine was pure bliss. Gaara pulled out of the driveway, soon he was on the road before Hinata could realize it. The curves, and the twists and the turns, were all but a memory to her as she thought about what Gaara had done to himself. 'Why would he do something like that,' the brunette thought to herself. 'I mean did I do something wrong'.

"We're here," he said giving her a small smirk that curved on his lips. "Yeah," Hinata said smiling sweetly. Leaning his head down to her shoulder, "what's wrong," he whispered in her ear. "Nothing," she replied softly. "It's all right, you can tell me," he whispered again.

"Gaara, its nothing…Well not completely anyway"

"Then what is it"

"I would rather not say it, at least not for awhile,"

"All right," He sighed getting out of the car, and going to the other side to get Hinata out the passenger side. Opening the door, she took his hand as he helped her out of the car. Once out, she shut the door behind her. "Damn she is fine," a man boasted loudly. Turning around in disgust, Hinata snarled at the man who catcalled to her. "Oh man, it's the Uchiha kid," Gaara hissed lowly. Ignoring Sasuke, both of them began walking to the front of the church. Weather it was bravery or stupidity, the supposed 'emo' boy, wolf-whistled to the brunette. Growling, Gaara firmly placed is arm around her waist as if to say 'she's mine!' Sasuke pretty much took the hint and both Hinata and Gaara walked into the church.

Both went into the service and came out holding hands, "Thanks Gaara for taking us to church, it was really sweet of you"

"It's nothing Hinata, it was something that I had to do for someone who is the sweetest angel on earth"

"So sweet"

"Yes you are," he smiled, careful not reveal his secret of him being a vampire.

"Hinata are you hungry," Gaara asked. "Not really. Are you," She asked back to him, trying to be polite.

"A bit," he half-growled staring at her neck, trying to hold back his urge for mortal blood.

"Lets go somewhere else a lot of people make me nervous," Gaara suggested pulling her through the crowed and outside into the night air. Both of them walked to the other side of the building, where it was peaceful and quiet. "This is much better," the red head sighed. " More calm," Hinata finished him.

"You read me like a book"

"An interesting book, I just can't seem to stop reading"

"Oh, and what kind of book do you think I am?"

"Romance, and Sci-fi," she giggled and blushed.

"Mmm… Romance huh…Why is that," he questioned edging closer to her till there was little space between him and the wall behind her. "I have my reasons, for my opinion," she teased. "What reasons," he still persisted with his questions his mouth dangerously close to hers. Everything got quiet. Then he kissed her; it was long and needy. The brunette knotted her fingers in his crimson hair, clutching him to her. He broke the kiss for air and began kissing on her neck. The trail of kisses stopped at her shoulder. Then Gaara ripped away violently. "What's wrong," "Nothing," he hissed.

"Gaara"

"Hmm"

"What's wrong"

"Nothing, Hinata. I'm fine," he half growled, grabbing her hand and taking her to the car. "Get in," he demanded, and she obeyed ofcourse. He pulled out and got onto the road with the gas petal almost to the floor. "Gaara, please stop," Hinata exclaimed. Gaara looked over at her and saw the tears in her eyes, he was obviously scaring her. He brought the car to a complete stop. Hinata, was so scared that she didn't realize where she was. It was dark, with lots of trees, and a small pond too. It was pretty she had to admit, but why was she there?

_**XD Mawhahaha I'm done with this chapter sorry I haven't updated in awhile but from now on I will come on the weekends and I will put a new chapie every FRIDAY! (If I'm not busy.) **_


End file.
